Metal Gear Solid 4: Snake Ends
by KI Simpson
Summary: Picking up after Metal Gear Solid 2, Snake tracks down Liquid and goes on a mission to take down Liquid for good. Already written, complete story is ready.


We see an overhead view of the Arctic plains. A helicopter is flying over the land. The scene switches to a codec:

Otacon: Snake? Do you read me?

Snake: Loud and clear.

Otacon: Good. You'll be approaching the target shortly. Sorry to make you fly the plane, but we aren't exactly well staffed right now.

Snake: Don't worry, the autopilot is working fine, not exactly a lot of traffic here.

Otacon: I hate to just sacrifice a plane like this, but there's no time for a landing. When you're within visual range of the base get ready to parachute out. The plane will keep flying for awhile, don't count on finding it again. There has to be some kind of transportation at the base, but we can worry about that later.

Snake: Coming into range.

The codec screen fades. The plane is fast approaching a large compound. When it's almost over it, Snake jumps out. He freefalls for a few seconds and then opens his parachute. The plane continues flying and is soon out of site. Snake glides to the ground and lands in the snow. The codec screen comes up again.

Otacon: Did the landing go as planned Snake?

Snake: Exactly. I'm near the side of the building. I'll enter through the door we saw on video scans.

Otacon: Good. I'll turn over the codec to Campell, he'll review the mission outline.

Campell's face appears on the codec.

Campell: Ready to go again Snake?

Snake: As ready as I'll ever be. I'm starting to get really sick of stuff like this.

Campell: Well, with any luck this will be the last.

The scene transitions. We see Revolver Ocelot. He is standing on a Metal Gear Ray. He starts shaking violently, but regains his composition. He shouts to Solid Snake and Solidus Snake:

Ocelot: BROTHERS!

The scene fades back.

Campell: As you know, Liquid still has at least partial control of Ocelot's body. The Patriots don't seem to realize this, but Liquid has been taking full advantage of his position of power in their ranks. We've been trying to trace him, but it isn't easy.

Snake: You, me, Otacon, and Mei Ling are practically fighting against Liquid and the Patriots by ourselves. Raiden left to be a family man, and the government sure as hell isn't gonna help us.

Campell: I still can't believe they impersonated me with a computer during the Big Shell incident. And they still managed to blame us for Arsenal Gear crashing onto land.

Snake: Well, it's time to atleast get rid of Liquid.

Campell: You're right, no sense in dwelling on the past. Okay Snake, your mission is to eliminate Liquid. We don't know what he's planning, but with access to the Patriot's resources you should definitely be on your guard. We have confirmed the presence of large amounts of soldiers here, so as usual you'll have to use stealth. I wish we could get more information, but with our limited resources and the base being in Antarctica we couldn't get too much info. All I can say is "Good luck".

Snake: Not that I've ever had that.

Snake finds the side entrance and enters the base. The camera pans out.

To be continued.

Thanks for the feedback. The Patriots refer to the organization itself, the exact nature of them isn't know yet.

Snake is inside the base. He is in a large room. He hears footsteps jumps behind a large crate. Two guards walk by.

Snake: Liquid must have had a hell of a time convincing the Patriots he needed a base and guards in Antarctica.

Snake hears a loud explosion.

Snake: What the hell was that?

The codec screen comes up.

Campell: Bad news Snake. They blew up the plane, which means they know you're here.

Snake: I thought there weren't any anti-air missiles here?

Campell: There aren't. Our visual link on the plane showed a stinger missile coming towards it right before destruction.

Snake: Someone managed to shoot down a plane going at top speed with one stinger?...

The codec screen fades.

The guards pass and Snake follows them. They reach a split in the hall and each goes a different way. Snake takes the right path and gets behind the guard. He pulls out his M9.

Snake: Freeze!

The guard gives a startled yelp and puts his hands in the air. Snake walks around him so that they're facing each other.

Guard: Don't shoot!

Snake: I want some information. Why is there a base here of all places? What is your boss trying to do?

Guard: I don't know, honest! Me and all the other guards were just tranferred hear with no explanation by the government, and Ocelot just told us to stop any intruders. That's all I know, honest!

Snake: Useless.

Snake shoots the guard. He gives a relieved sigh when he realizes he was hit by a tranquilizor, and falls over asleep.

Snake: As usual, I have to find out everything myself.

Snake stuffs the guard in a dark corner and continues down the hall. He hears more guards coming and enters the nearest door. He's in a small room that seems to be there for storage purposes. Snake finds a Socom and some ammo for it. He listens until the footsteps fade and re-enters the hall. He continues down the hall until he reaches a door. Snakes enters it. The room appears to be empty. Snake takes a few steps, but then he hears an all to familiar twirling sound.

Revolver Ocelot: Come to pay me a visit, Snake?

To be continued.

Snake: Well, that didn't take long.

Ocelot continues to twirl his signature revolver. He's using the arm he got from Liquid's body.

Snake: Okay Ocelot, or Liquid, whoever you are, time to end this. We may not know what to do about The Patriots, but you two sure aren't helping.

Ocelot: It's been far too long since our last fight, hasn't it, Snake?

Ocelot stops twirling his gun and holds it in a firing position.

Ocelot: You're the one who has reached your end!

Ocelot fires diagonally. The bullet ricochets off the wall and flies towards Snake. Snake is used to Ocelot's aiming tricks, and dodges it. Snake fires the socom at Ocelot, but he to easily dodges the bullet.

Snake: So how's Liquid been? I hope you've been getting along, haven't been fighting over the body too much. I thought Liquid would at least say hi to his brother, or is he too weak to take control now?

Snake watches hopefully, but his taunt didn't have the desired effect of inducing Liquid to posess Ocelot, leaving them vulnerable while they switched control. Snake fires again, and Ocelot dodges. Snake keeps moving and firing, but Ocelot seems to be one step ahead.Ocelot is also moving and firing, and the ricochet makes his bullets much harder to dodge.

Snake: I can't keep this up much longer...

But Snake has an idea. He stops firing and focuses on dodging. Ocelot becomes more agressive, firing more rapidly. Ocelot has to reload frequently, but his experience at reloading during battle is too great, and it doesn't leave him vulnerable long enough to give Snake an advantage. More and more bullets swarm the area. Snake can't hang on much longer. But finally...

Ocelot: Damn!

Snake's plan worked. Ocelot became to concentrated on hitting Snake, and didn't plan his shots carefully enough. A bullet ricocheted and hit Ocelot, knocking the gun from his hand. Snake hits the floor to avoid the rest of the bullets, and fires another shot at the stunned Ocelot.

Snake: You're making this too easy.

Snake makes his way over to the injured Ocelot.

Snake: Now, it's time for some real answers.

But Snake doesn't make it over. A figure falls down from the ceiling between Snake and Ocelot.

Snake: Not another one...

Ninja: This is far from over Snake.

The ninja slices off Liquid's arm and picks it up.

Snake: What the hell is going on?

Ninja: This is no one man operation. You have entered into the lair of Neo Foxhound, and you will not exit alive!

The Ninja grabs Ocelot's body and jumps away.

Snake: This isn't going to be as simple as I hoped...

To be continued.

Snake's switches to the codec screen.

Snake: Did you see that?

Otacon: Yes. It looks like this will be much more complicated then we expected.

Snake: Do you have any idea who's in Neo Foxhound is?

Otacon: No. Liquid must have assembled a new team for whatever his objective is, but we haven't confirmed the presence of anyone but regular guards.

Snake: And someone else has decided to play Ninja.

Otacon: Well, those suits are useful. Anyway Snake, the best thing to do is to keep going, I'm sure you'll encounter the members of Neo Foxhound as you go along.

The codec screen fades. Snake goes through the door at the other end of the room. He emerges in another hall. The hall is narrow with nowhere to hide. Snake runs down it, hoping he doesn't run into anymore guards. Snake makes it to another door. He goes through it and finds himself in a large room, full of crates and boxes. Snake spots something that might come in useful, Snake takes the cardboard box. He hears footsteps, and hides in the box.

Two guards are walking through the room.

Guard 1: Did you get the alert? An intruder has been confirmed.

Guard 2: You mean someone finally showed up? We've been stuck here for months, patrolling this stupid base with not a single person trying to break in. I'm almost glad someone showed up.

Guard 1: Don't let the boss hear you talking like that. He keeps going on about how dangerous this "Solid Snake" guy is.

Guard 2: You mean the guy who crashed that giant Metal Gear in New York?

Guard 1: Yeah. He could be anywhere, so be careful!

Guard 2: No one can hide from me!

The guards leave the room. Snake takes off the box and goes through the next door. He takes a few steps, and an alarm goes off.

Snake: Damn! This room must be rigged with beams!

Snake continues into the room, deciding that since he already set off the alarm, he might as well get past the room. Soon, guards are blocking both exits.

Snake: This is gonna be fun to get out of...

To be continued.

Snake is surrounded. Both exits are blocked. Snake knows he has to act quickly. He charges at one group of guards and tackles them. Both are knocked down. Snake grabs one and drags him up, and puts his M9 to his head.

Snake: Nobody move!

The guards remain still, still not sure what happened.

Guard: It's three against one, you're not getting out of this just by taking a human shield.

Snake: Are you really willing to sacrifice a guard's life for someone who dragged you out here just to make him feel more secure?

The guard pauses. Another one speaks.

Guard: Once we get rid of you, we'll probably be able to go home. And besides, it's not our place to question our government!

Snake: Pathetic.

The third guard falls over.

Guard: What?

Snake uses the distraction to shoot the other two guards with his M9. They also fall over asleep. Snake slams the guard he was using as a shield to the ground, knocking him out.

Snake: Just needed to stall for time.

What Snake had done was shoot the other guard he had knocked over in the leg with his M9. During the initial confusion, no one noticed. The M9 took awhile to work when it hit the leg, but it eventually took out the guard, giving Snake a chance to shoot the other two. Snake runs into the next room and hides in a dark corner under the cardboard box. Eventually the alarm stops. Snake tries to go through the next door, but it won't open. We see a cut to the codec screen.

Otacon: That's a security door Snake, you'll need a card key to open it.

Snake: Guess I'll have to take out one of the Neo Foxhound members.

The codec screen fades. Snake has no choice but to retreat. He uses his cigarettes he always carries to get past the lazer room. Snake backtracks until he finds a path he hasn't taken yet. Snake enters a door that was to the side of an earlier room. The room is dark, Snake can't tell if anyone is in it. There is a small lit area near the center. Snake has a feeling it's a trap, but he sees something in the lit area.

Snake: A card key! It's just lying there, like bait. This has to be a trap.

Snake takes out his Socom and fires randomly into the dark areas. His bullets appear to just be hitting the walls.

Snake: Guess I'll just have to take the bait.

Snake approaches the lit area. He makes a grab for the card, and takes it. For a second Snake seems to have avoided the trap, but then it happens.

To be continued.

Snake is slammed into. Someone knocks him to the ground. The lights come on.

: You'll have to be more careful then that if you want to walk into our traps.

Snake: Who the hell are you?

: I am Reflex Scorpion.

Snake: You're a member of Neo Foxhound?

Scorpion: Of course.

Snake: What are you doing in this base?

Scorpion: Do you honestly expect me to just tell you?

Snake: No, but maybe I can persuade you.

Snake shoots his socom at Scorpion. Scorpion grabs at the air. Snake looks at his hand in amazement.

Snake: You...

Scorpion: Projectiles aren't going to work on me. I'm called Reflex for a reason.

Scorpion throws the bullet he was holding between his fingers to the ground. Snake shoots him several times in a row, aiming differently each time. But Scorpion easily blocks them with his hands, which are covered by metal gloves.

Scorpion: As you can see, your gun isn't going to work. Now run along.

Snake: You're not going to fight me?

Scorpion: The trap served its purpose. I'll be happy to kill you later if need be.

Scorpion runs out the door. Snake can tell he's moving to fast to be caught.

Snake: The trap served its purpose? If he wasn't going to fight me now, what was his purpose?...

But Snake ignores it for now and goes back to the locked door. He uses the card key and enters the next area. He's in a large room with many huge crates. Snake can hear footsteps, guards are patrolling the area. Snake turns to two crates and slides into the small space between them. Snake goes to the center, it's dark and he can't be seen. But to Snake's horror, guards appear on both sides.

Guard: Freeze!

Snake: What the hell/

Somehow the guards instantly knew where he was. One of them shoots him with a tranquilizor. Snake has been captured.

To be continued.

Snake comes to. He is blindfolded, so he can't tell where he is. Snake hears voices.

Ninja: Have you found the intruder yet?

Scorpion: No, the guards haven't seen a trace of anyone.

Liquid: That's strange, the intruder didn't seem to have put a high priority on stealth, crashing his plane into the building.

Scorpion: We think he parachuted out first, and left his plane going at a downward angle so that it would crash and cause a distraction.

Ninja: Have Kitsune look for him outside.

Scorpion: Already on it.

Liquid: I think our other guests is waking up…..

Someone grabs Snake and removes his blindfold. Then Snake is thrown to the ground, and Scorpion quickly leaves the cell and locks Snake in again. Snake looks at his captors, and sees something unbelievable.

Snake: Liquid, you're….

Liquid is back in his own body.

Liquid: Haven't seen you face to face in awhile, Brother.

Snake: How did you…

Liquid: It took some doing, but we managed to get my body back. After a little surgery, it was ready for me to return to. With you here, I shouldn't need control of Ocelot any longer.

Snake: What are you planning to do?

Liquid: Soon, I will be able to create Outer Heaven. Not in one place, but over the entire world!

Snake: How? What do the Patriots have to do with it?

Liquid: You don't need to know right now. We'll fight soon enough, but I have a few more preparations to make. You just stay in this cell for awhile.

Liquid and the others leave. Snake gets on his codec.

Snake: How long was I out?

Otacon: A couple hours.

Snake: What's this intruder they were talking about?

Otacon: I heard them mention a plane crashing into the base not long after you were captured. As you heard, they haven't identified the intruder yet.

Snake: We didn't send him?

Otacon: Of course not, we don't even have another plane, let alone another soldier.

Snake: What could the intruder be here for?

The codec screen fades. Snake looks around his cell, there doesn't seem to be anything he could use to escape. Suddenly, Snake hears gun shots. Then the sounds of people being slammed to the ground. The gun sounds stop, and the door to the cell room opens.

Snake: How the hell did you….

Raiden: Long time no see, Snake.

Raiden opens the cell door, and gives Snake a box that has his equipment in it.

Snake: How did you get here? How did you even know I was here?

Raiden: Let's just say I have connections.

Snake: So you're the intruder Neo Foxhound was talking about.

Raiden: I just couldn't resist coming to this one last mission.

Snake: Did you find out anything about Liquid's plans?

Raiden: No, but I did manage to get this.

Raiden gives Snake a higher level card key.

Raiden: We should split up, working together isn't the best strategy for stealth missions.

Snake: Okay. If you find out anything about Liquid's plan, contact me.

Raiden: Got it.

Snake and Raiden leave the room, each taking different exits. Snake is still shocked by Raiden's sudden appearance, and can't shake the feeling that there's something different about him. But Snake ignores it for now.

Snake comes to a large room. He sees some guards. Snake runs up behind one, grabs him, and drags him to a dark corner. Snake slams him to the ground, knocking him out. Snake trails another guard, waiting for a good time to strike. The guard starts to turn around, and Snake dives behind a wall. But once again, the guard seems to know where Snake is.

Snake: What the hell is going on?

Snake makes a run for it, dashing to the next door, avoiding the guards and their fire. Snake enters a completely dark room.

Snake: This is impossible, somehow they know exactly where I am….

Snake hears laughter.

Snake: Who are you? Show yourself!

: You walked right into our trap.

Snake: What are you talking about?

: We've been able to track you this whole time, or more specifically, I've been able to.

Snake: Are you part of Neo Foxhound?

: Of course. My name is Radar Bat.

The lights come on. A woman is hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Bat: This room is my special territory. Material on the wall I can cling to, and my radar is strongest in here.

Snake: Radar?

Bat: Don't you remember? When Scorpion attacked you, he slipped one of my trackers onto you. I can keep track of anyone wearing on of those, track their every movement.

Snake reaches behind his neck, he feels a very small chip stuck to it. He tries to remove it.

Bat: Don't bother, short of surgery, you're not getting that off. We were going to just track you for awhile while the boss prepared, but with your escape and another intruder, we've decided to just finish you now.

The light's go off.

Bat: You can't see the floor, let alone me, but with my tracker, you might as well be glowing. Time to die, Snake!

To be continued.

Snake starts the battle with Radar Bat.

Snake: How am I supposed to win this one?

Snake gets a call on his codec. A masked person at frequency 4.01 has contacted him.

: Snake! Listen up! This is... well, you don't really need to know. There is only one way to defeat Bat. That is/

Snake is cut off. Bat has attacked.

Bat: DIE SNAKE!

Bat shoots Snake in the head.

Snake: Ow!

Snake gets up.

Bat: What the…. I thought this was going by cinema rules where one shot to a vital place kills? Suddenly it's game rules?

Snake: What are you talking about?

Bat shoots Snake again. He dies this time.

Otacon: Snake? SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKE!

Otacon passes out from lack of breath. Snake respawns.

Snake: What the hell is going on?

The lights come on. Liquid enters.

Liquid: It is time to unveil my plot Snake. I have big plans for this building. But first, let me unveil my true form…

Liquid takes off his mask.

KI: Welcome to Solid Snake Jr. High!

Snake: What?

The room transforms into a class room.

Vulcan Raven: Today's assignment is/

A Metal Gear bursts through the wall.

Metal Gear Rex: Rake! Rere's a risis at the abandoned rare house! The rorkers are in ranger!

Snake jumps on Rex and flies to the warehouse. But when they get there, there's a picket line.

Lenny: We won't put up with these dangerous working conditions any longer! We've hired a lawyer!

Samus Aran appears.

Samus: We'll get justice for this union!

Everyone leaves for court. Inside the warehouse:

Liquid: Isn't anyone going to come and get captured?

In the courtroom:

Judge KI: I rule in favor of the workers! Their settlement is a map of banks with money in them.

Snake: WHAT IS GOING ON?

KI: I have a shocking surprise for you Snake. You are nothing but one of my fanfiction characters, and this isn't really a new Metal Gear. It's really….

b FAPRIL POOLS/b

Snake is left in complete darkness, with his enemy able to tell exactly where he is. Snake runs for the door, but it's been electronically locked.

Bat: I love fighting like this, I can take my time and finish you however I please.

Snake tries to figure where she is by her voice, but there's something strange about it.

Bat: Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you that this room is filled with transmitters, anything I say will seem to be coming from dozens of directions.

With another option gone, Snake desperately tries to think of a strategy. Snake gets an idea.

Snake: You didn't think you could trap me so easily, did you?

Bat: What are you talking about, I can track you perfectly!

Snake: But it's not so one sided. I brought thermal goggles, I can see you in even better detail. You may be able to see my chip, but I can see you in complete detail.

Snake, of course, is bluffing. He can't see anything in the room. But what he really wanted was to buy time. While he was talking to Bat, he contacted Otacon on codec. Although it is mentally consuming, Snake can talk and communicate on his codec at the same time.

Snake: Otacon, there has to be something we can do!

Otacon: Well, she said surgery would remove it. I can't directly see it since it's out of your visual range and not quite as deep as the nanos, but maybe….

Snake feels a strong vibration in the back of his neck. Meanwhile, he keeps talking to Bat.

Bat: We're not stupid enough to leave thermal goggles lying around for you, and they weren't in your equipment.

Snake: Let's just say a friend gave me an early Christmas present.

Bat: The other intruder….

The vibration in Snake's neck stops. He hears something fall to the ground. Snake walks a few yards away, making sure to focus on where he was standing when the chip fell out. Now he has a real strategy.

Snake: Believe what you want, but I've got a clear shot.

Bat: Then no more stalling.

Snake realizes everything depends on Bat's weapon of choice. Thankfully, it's what Snake was hoping for. He hears a surrounding clank of someone hitting the ground, but he knows where bat landed. She went after the chip, which was still sending a signal. Snake fires at where he was standing several times. The lights come on. Bat is lying on the ground.

Bat: You really are… the perfect soldier…

Snake: I just do what I need to to survive.

Bat: I underestimated you. Despite what… they… were saying, I didn't think a lone soldier had any real chance of defeating us.

Snake: Who is "they"?

Bat: It may be over, but I still have a shred of loyalty. They wouldn't want me to tell you. I may not know why I chose to come here, but I always honor my commitments.

Snake: You don't even know why you did this?

Bat: Not really. I always did what I was told to by my superiors, whether they were The Patriots or Liquid. I agreed to experiment after experiment, until the technology had truly merged with my body and I was able to track people without anything but my body and one of my special transmitters.

Snake: I can't say I'm too different, going on mission after mission, and for most of them, I didn't have any true reason.

Bat: I realized that, which is why I joined Neo Foxhound when Liquid offered. But I had no basis for that either, just rebellion for the sake of rebellion.

Snake: You can't fight to your true potential without a reason. I have one now, that's why I won even though everything was stacked in your favor.

Bat: What is your reason?

Snake: Hell if I know, it's just there.

Bat: laughs Well, I guess I should have just given myself a placebo like that. But I didn't, I just kept on fighting for no real reason. At least in battle with my power, I had control. For a brief period, I controlled the fate of others. But like rebellion, authority for the sake of authority is meaningless. And look where I wound up because of it. Even if I won't be alive to see it, I want to know your reason. Maybe I'll never know, but at least I can give you a chance to.

Bat takes something out of her pocket and throws it at Snake's feet. It's another card key.

Bat: I feel freer now. At least I can end my life without being ordered to, even if I can't prevent it.

Bat closes her eyes. Snake picks up the card key. He walks towards the door. As he walks away from his latest victim, some remote part of him feels the guilt that his conscious lost long ago. Like his reason for fighting, his feelings lay buried so deep inside them he can't even identify them, just knowing that they're there. But for now, Snake just focuses on his mission, only thinking that he has dealt his first real blow to Neo Foxhound.

Snake is walking down a hall. He has no idea where Liquid or the others are, and can't do anything but aimlessly wander. Snake sees two guards walking towards him, and hides in the box in a dark corner, finally able to remain hidden.

Guard: Did you hear? One of the intruders took out Bat.

Guard 2: The one we were able to track? How the hell did he…

Guard: Looks like he lives up to the boss' threats about him after all.

Guard 2: I hope we don't run into him….

Guard: Don't worry, he may have strategy on his side, but he'll be crushed soon. I heard they're sending Wasp after him now, and no one's going to survive a fight with that guy.

Guard 2: Good. Maybe after that, we can finally go home.

The guards leave the hall. Snake gets on the codec.

Snake: Do you know anything about this Wasp guy?

Otacon: I heard them mention him shooting down a plane earlier, so we can assume he has some heavy artillery. Other then that, I don't know anything.

Snake: I might need more then these pistols….

Otacon: Sorry, I don't know any details about the layout of this place, so I can't track down anything. Maybe Raiden has seen something.

Snake: I'll ask.

Snake switches to Raiden's old codec frequency, but no one answers.

Snake: What the… Why wouldn't he turn on his nanos for the mission? Guess I'll have to find him myself.

Snake continues through the halls, wandering aimlessly. He has no idea where Raiden is. Snake turns a corner, and spots someone.

Snake: That doesn't look like a normal soldier….

Snake is looking at the back of a large man. But the man looks very different from the soldiers, his skin is completely white, except for a faint bluish tint.

Snake: That must be one of Neo Foxhound. About time I got the drop on someone important.

Snake aims his socom and shoots it. But Snake can't believe the result. The man doesn't seem to even notice it. It's as if he didn't feel a thing. While it was a direct hit, it doesn't seem to be having any real effect on him. The bullets don't make him bleed at all.

Snake: What the hell?

Snake fires several more times, but nothing happens. The man doesn't even seem to know he's being shot at.

Snake: I guess it's good I have a silencer, wouldn't want to fight him head on. Is this Wasp?

The man walks forward, away from Snake. Snake waits until he's been gone for a few minutes, and continues down the path.

Snake: I really need to find a better weapon.

Snake searches every inch of the rooms he's in for a weapon or Raiden, but finds nothing. Snake enters a large room filled with security cameras and pillars.

Snake: I hate these things.

Snake shoots out every security camera in the room. He walks through it.

Suddenly, there is a loud crashing noise. The wall to the left of Snake has had a giant hole blown through it. Snake is knocked back by the explosion. A man holding a stinger launcher walks in.

Man: Finally. I thought you'd never make it to this room.

Snake: Let me guess. Neo Foxhound, right?

Man: Of course. I am Stinger Wasp.

It isn't the man Snake shot at earlier. Wasp is covered in body armor, and loaded with stinger ammo.

Snake: Clever name….

Wasp: Joke all you want, it's time for you to die. Your strategies won't save you from me, pure power can crush any foe.

Wasp fires a stinger directly at Snake. Snake runs as fast as he can, but is still hurled away by the force of the explosion. Snake has an idea. He directly faces Wasp.

Snake: You've never fought me before. You're the one who will die.

Wasp: Fool.

Snake fires his socom as soon as Wasp fires his stinger. Snake's plan works. The stinger explodes right in front of Wasp.

Snake: Idiot.

But as the dust clears, Snake hears laughter.

Wasp: Is that the best you can do?

Snake: That's… impossible!

Wasp: My body armor is much stronger then anything you've ever shot at. I can withstand dozens of blasts like that. And it would take years to break through it with your little pistol. Time to die, Snake!

Wasp fires another missile. Snake can't risk staying directly in front of Wasp to intercept the missile again, so he runs to the side. Wasp keeps shooting. Snake manages to survive by ducking behind the pillars.

Snake: You really should have chosen a better room for this.

But to Snake's dismay, Wasp laughs again.

Wasp: You just don't get it, do you? I planned for everything. I set up cameras in this room and watched only this room. I put the pillars here because I knew you might be too fast for my missiles. This and the room on the other side of the wall I blew up are supported by these pillars. When I destroy them all, the ceiling will collapse. My armor will protect me, but you'll be buried alive. If you even survive that long.

Snake keeps dodging the stinger missiles, and the pillars keep collapsing. Snake has no idea what to do.

Wasp: I truly am invincible. I love this suit, who needs strategy when you can't even be hurt?

Wasp keeps firing. Snake gets another idea that will at least buy him some time. Snake runs to the door he entered the room from, which is now electronically locked. As expected, Wasp fires at him. Snake dodges and the missiles explodes on the door and wall.

Wasp: Wow, you're full of idea. But again, I'm a step ahead of you. The doors and walls, besides the one I blew up, are extra strong, able to withstand the missiles.

Snake is completely out of ideas. He can't think of a way out.

Wasp: There's nothing you can do, but still, I'd like to avoid giving you more time to think. I'll just speed this up.

Wasp fires missiles in every direction. Pillars are collapsing everywhere. Soon, the room ceiling will fall.

Snake: Damnit! There has to be something I'm overlooking….

Wasp: There isn't. I'm going to be the one to kill the "legendary" Solid Snake!

Wasp shoots another barrage of missiles. After the smoke clears, there are hardly any pillars left.

But then it hits Snake. He knows how he can win. Snake runs up to Wasp.

Wasp: Honestly, you can't be that stupid. You really think, after all the explosions, you can defeat me with your i fists /i ?

Snake: Not exactly….

Snake studies Wasp' armor carefully, and finds what he's looking for. Snake fires a shot. He then runs away.

Wasp: Pathetic. Just pathetic. Time to put you out of your misery. Looking at the locations of the remaining pillars, I think one more should do it. Time to be buried, Snake.

Wasp lifts his stinger launcher. But he seems to be having trouble aiming it.

Wasp: Why is it so…. Heavy?

Wasp sets his launcher down.

Wasp: And my armor, I can barely move….

Snake: Ironic, huh? All your armor and….

Wasp: A… a… TRANQUILIZOR?

Snake: Yep. There was just enough space between your armor, and you were too full of yourself to notice I shot you.

Wasp: I'll…. Still….

But it's too late. Wasp can't even lift his stinger launcher, let alone aim it.

Snake: You may have been immune to any damage, but that just made you too confident. All that armor, and defeated by something so simple. There's a drug you can take to become immune to those, most high ranking soldiers have them, but like I guessed, you were so obsessed with power you overlooked the obvious.

Wasp: Damn it. After all this… So many years of wanting to be the best, to be a legend…

Wasp falls to his knees.

Wasp: I always wanted to be the ultimate soldier. Growing up, I heard about legends like you and Big Boss. I wanted to be like you, no, I wanted to be better. I devoted my life to defeating, killing you. I trained and trained, but I just wasn't skilled enough at stealth and strategies. The traps in this room, they were all Liquid's idea. I just wanted power, power enough to crush even the most ingenious soldier. But I guess power isn't enough. No matter how strong you are, technique will win in the end.

Snake: Too bad it took you so long to realize that.

Wasp: It doesn't matter, I would have denied it. I wouldn't have admitted my weakness, that I couldn't be the best. I have a last request. Please, finish me quickly. Just come close and put me out of my misery.

Snake approaches Wasp. But he hears a voice shouting

Raiden: SNAKE! GET BACK!

Snake jumps back just in time. Wasp detonated his suit, causing a huge explosion.

Snake: Bastard just had to have the last laugh.

Snake: Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you. Why the hell didn't you turn on your codec?

Raiden: Sorry about that, long story. Take this, it will let us keep in contact.

Raiden hands Snake a small phone.

Snake: Anyway, did you find out anything about Liquid's plans?

Raiden: A little bit. Liquid said something about having to push up an appointment because you showed up.

Snake: Guess he really does want to finish this now.

Raiden: It sounded like he was expecting someone to get here soon.

Snake: Maybe if I listen in on the conversation, I can finally have some idea what the hell is going on.

Raiden: Good idea. There's a large ventilation opening a couple rooms from here. It would be the best place to watch from, without much risk of getting caught. Look for a large, circular room. Liquid sounded like he was going to wait there until his guest arrives.

Snake: Okay, I'll look for that

Snake goes a through a few rooms until he sees the ventilation shaft Raiden mentioned. Snake crawls into it. He crawls around, looking through vents, until he finds the room. Liquid is in it. After a few minutes of waiting, some people enter. The Ninja, Reflex Scorpion, and….

Snake: Vamp?

Vamp is with them. Vamp was involved in the Big Shell incident. He was a member of Dead Cell, the group that joined with Solidus to take over Arsenal Gear. Vamp has several mysterious powers, including seeming immortality.

Liquid: About time you got here.

Vamp: You gave me six hours to get to Antarctica with no prior notice, consider yourself lucky I showed up at all.

Liquid: I don't need any luck. I don't care if your little revenge scheme works out, there are dozens of groups who would jump at this opportunity. I only bothered to contact you because I thought you might make more… interesting use of this then most.

Vamp: So the Metal Gear is ready?

Snake: I should have known, another Metal Gear….

Liquid: It has been ready for some time. I just have one more thing I'd like to do before things start. You can load the Metal Gear, but I'll have to ask you to stay here until I finish my final preparation.

Vamp: Maybe I can speed this up….

Snake has a bad feeling about this. He crawls away from the opening to make sure he can't be seen.

Vamp: I think I smell familiar blood….

Vamp dashes over to the vent cover.

Vamp: Don't bother hiding Snake!

Vamp rips off the cover. He reaches into the vent and manages to grab Snake before he can back far enough away. Vamp pulls Snake out of the vent and slams him to the ground.

Vamp: I had a feeling you were what made Liquid decide to pick up the pace.

Snake is trapped. He is badly out numbered, and not by weak guards.

Liquid: Thought you could listen in, Brother?

Vamp picks up Snake by the throat.

Vamp: Want me to get rid of this pest?

To Snake's surprise, Liquid looks conflicted.

Liquid: Well…..

Ninja: Take the opportunity, this is more important then your plan!

Scorpion: You promised me a shot at him.

Vamp: This is ridiculous!

Vamp pulls out a knife and slices into Snake. Snake is bleeding severely.

Liquid: Don't finish him.

Vamp: What?

Liquid: He will die by the hand of Neo Foxhound, no one else!

Vamp: You will never succeed if you choose honor over opportunity.

Vamp throws Snake to the ground. Snake passes out.

Snake is lying unconscious.

Liquid: Lock him up. Scorpion, guard his cell and you can fight him as soon as he regains consciousness.

Scorpion: Got it.

Out of nowhere, a bullet comes flying. It hits Vamp. It hits a vital spot, but as always, Vamp survives.

Liquid: So you're the other intruder….

Raiden: Four on one isn't exactly fair, is it?

Raiden charges into Vamp, knocking him down. He pulls out a syringe and injects Snake with some medicine. Snake regains consciousness.

Raiden: Lucky for you, I was also watching.

Vamp: You again!

Vamp lunges at Raiden. Raiden and Vamp are consumed in their fight. Snake sees that the Ninja is closest, and goes after him. Scorpion goes after Raiden. The melee continues for a few minutes, neither side noticing that Liquid has left. Snake is trading blows with the ninja, but Raiden is overwhelmed by Vamp and Scorpion. Raiden has been injured by their onslaught of attacks. Vamp takes out his knife and is about to finish off Raiden.

Vamp: Time to end this pointless distraction.

Snake sees what is going on and runs to help Raiden, but Scorpion has turned his focus to Snake, and now Snake is outnumbered.

Scorpion grabs Snake and holds him in place. The Ninja draws his sword. It seems like both Snake and Raiden are about to be killed.

Ninja: You have delayed our plans long enough, now you will die!

The Ninja prepares to strike Snake, but Raiden charges into him, knocking him away.

Scorpion: Vamp! How the hell did he get away from you?

Snake is wondering that himself, but there isn't time to ask. Snake punches Scorpion as hard as he can, finally catching him off guard. Raiden has the upper hand with the Ninja.

Raiden: SNAKE! Look out!

Snake ducks as Vamp's knife goes flying at him. The knife hits Scorpion.

Scorpion: Damn it!

Scorpion is injured and retreats. Snake turns to Vamp and shoots at him. His shots make contact, knocking out Vamp. Snake can't shake the feeling Vamp wasn't fighting at his usual standard, but again, there isn't time to ponder it.

The Ninja is now outnumbered.

Ninja: This isn't over, when the time is right, we WILL kill you!

The Ninja leaps away.

Raiden: I can't believe we got out of that.

Snake: Were you there for Liquid and Vamp's conversation?

Raiden: Yep. Vamp must be planning some kind of rebellion to avenge Dead Cell, using Liquid's new Metal Gear.

Snake: Then I'll have to destroy Liquid and the Metal Gear.

Raiden: This might help

Raiden hands Snake a Nikita launcher.

Raiden: Not good for up close fights like we were just in, but it's sure to come in handy.

Snake: Thanks. Now I have to find where that Metal Gear is. You don't have any idea, do you?

Raiden: When I first arrived here, I noticed the north end of the base had much tighter security then the rest of it. There's a good chance the Metal Gear is kept there.

Snake: Okay, I'll head that way.

Raiden: I'll look for Vamp, Neo Foxhound will probably come looking for you.

Snake: Okay. I'll contact you if I find Metal Gear or anything else important.

Snake goes north. After he passes a few rooms, his codec rings.

Otacon: Snake, I have a bad feeling about something.

Snake: What?

Otacon: I noticed something from when you and Raiden were fighting Vamp, Ninja and Scorpion. Vamp had Raiden completely pinned, there was no way he could have escaped.

Snake: But he did.

Otacon: I was watching them, and it looks like Vamp just let Raiden go for no reason.

Snake: What are you saying?

Otacon: I still have no idea how Raiden knew about this mission, what exactly his "other sources" are.

Snake: So you think he could be working with Vamp?

Otacon: I don't know. Raiden didn't seem like the kind of person who would switch sides like this, but something seems…. Different…. About him.

Snake: I noticed that to. But he had plenty of opportunities to kill me or let me get killed. I don't think I have a choice at this point.

Otacon: You're right, go along with it for now, just keep your guard up.

Snake: I always do that.

The conversation ends. Snake continues north, towards his next fight with Liquid and Metal Gear.

Snake enters a room filled with guards. Snake decides to get a little confirmation on the location of Metal Gear. He hides behind a crate and takes out his M9. Snake shoots every guard except one, putting them to sleep. The remaining guard notices the others fainting, but Snake runs up behind him before he can react.

Snake: Freeze!

Guard: Don't shoot!

Snake walks around so he is facing the guard.

Snake: Have you ever heard of Metal Gear?

Guard: Of… of course… everyone has, you crashed one into New York a few months ago.

Snake: I mean here. Is there a Metal Gear here?

Guard: I… I don't know… honest!

Snake believes him, Liquid seemed to be keeping the project under tight secrecy.

Snake: Then tell me, where in this building are guards not allowed to go?

Guard: There… aren't any sealed off areas I know of.

Snake: DON'T LIE!

Guard: I'm telling the truth, I swear! I've patrolled every room at some point, there aren't any doors we aren't allowed through.

Snake doubts the guard would lie in his position, although he knows the Metal Gear has to be somewhere.

Snake: Fine, then take a nap.

Snake shoots the guard, and he falls down, asleep. With no other leads, Snake continues north. He reaches a dead end. Snake retraces his steps, but no matter what route he takes he can't find any significant rooms.

Snake: Where the hell is it?

Snake's codec rings. But the frequency isn't one Snake recognizes.

Scorpion: Looking for something, Snake?

Snake: What do you want?

Scorpion: You must have heard Liquid mention Metal Gear, not having luck finding it?

Snake: You expect me to trust directions from you?

Scorpion: I never said I'd help you find it. I'm just tired of waiting for our fight.

Snake: I don't have time to waste on you.

Scorpion: So you'd rather wander around? One thing I will tell you about Metal Gear, you'll never find it with what you have now.

Snake knows Scorpion has a point, Snake has no idea what to do next.

Scorpion: I'm waiting for you where we first met, when you fell right into our trap. I might just have some more bait, if you're willing to risk it.

Scorpion ends the transmission.

Snake: Well, I don't have any other leads, might as well get rid of another Neo Foxhound member.

Snake makes his way back to the room where Scorpion first attacked him. He enters it. The door slams shut, locked electronically.

Scorpion: About time you got here.

Scorpion is standing at the other end of the room. A swarm of gnats is flying around in front of him.

Scorpion: Do me a favor. Count to five.

Snake: What?

Scorpion: Just do it. I have something I want to show you.

Snake decides to go along with it, figuring it will give Scorpion a false sense of security.

Snake: 1…2…3…4…5…

While Snake counted, Scorpion grabbed every one of the dozens of gnats.

Scorpion: I always like to do a little warm up before battle.

Snake draws his socom.

Scorpion: You think that will do you any good?

Scorpion walks towards Snake as slowly as he can. Snake shoots as fast as he can, but Scorpion easily blocks every bullet with his metal gloves. When Scorpion is a few feet away, he lunges.

Scorpion slams into Snake. Scorpion makes a few quick grabs Snake can't follow, then jumps back.

Snake: My weapons….

Scorpion stole Snake's M9, socom, and nikita launcher.

Scorpion: Hand to hand is always more fun for me.

Scorpion dashes to a large locker on the other end of the room. He opens it with a card and throws Snake's weapons inside.

Scorpion: The only way you'll get your weapons back is with the card I have. And the only way you'll get that is to kill me.

Snake faces Scorpion down. It's finally time for their real fight.

Scorpion: But first, let me show you why I'm called Scorpion…

Scorpion takes off his metal gloves and throws them aside. He takes out some new ones, but they look very different. They have only two separate parts for the fingers and thumb, and they are spiked at the end. They resemble scorpion claws.

Scorpion: These aren't ideal for stealing and planting things, but they are much more fun to fight with.

Snake is trying to think of a strategy. He doubts that he can defeat Scorpion in a fist fight, his speed is too great. And without Snake's weapons, the claw gloves make Scorpion much more dangerous.

Scorpion: Finally, it's time for me to kill you, Snake.

Scorpion lunges at Snake. Snake tries to punch him, but Scorpion easily dodges and jabs Snake with his claws.

Snake: Damn!

Scorpion hits Snake. Snake is injured and bleeding. The cut isn't very deep, but Snake has an idea. He falls to his knees as if badly injured.

Scorpion: I never thought killing the legendary Snake would be so easy.

Scorpion strikes Snake again. Snake knows he can't take much more without being seriously injured. Snake collapses to the ground, then gets up and runs towards the other side of the room. The surprise allowed him to get past Scorpion. Snake runs to the discarded metal gloves and grabs them. Snake manages to squeeze them onto his hands. At least he can compete with Scorpion somewhat evenly now.

Scorpion: I knew it wouldn't be that simple. But go ahead, the only thing those gloves will do is make my victory more satisfying since we'll be on even terms.

Snake braces himself. His only chance is to match Scorpion's speed, which seems impossible.

Scorpion closes in on Snake. They start throwing punches. Scorpion easily has the upper hand. Snake can't make contact with any part of Scorpion besides his armored hands. Scorpion is easily punching Snake between Snake's attempts. Snake really is getting seriously injured now.

Scorpion: Why do you even try? If you somehow did defeat Neo Foxhound, you would only open up the door for the Patriots. You're just a weak force stuck in the middle. The only logical option is to join one side.

Snake: I don't want the Patriots or you psychos ruling the world. I don't care who the odds are in favor of, I'll go with the side I think is right. I'm through following orders just because it's the easy thing!

Scorpion: Idealistic garbage. Time to squash you like the annoying bug you are!

Scorpion lands a punch on Snake's face, making Snake shout in pain. Snake can't take another hit like that.

Scorpion: This is your last chance. Join Neo Foxhound, it's the only way you'll survive!

Snake has no intention of even considering it, but he remains quiet and pretends to be thinking about it. He's really trying to think of a strategy. After a few moments, Snake gets an idea.

Snake: If I have to die for my cause fine, but it won't be now!

Snake lunges both his fists at Scorpion with all the strength he can summon. Right before he makes contact with the claws Scorpion is blocking with, Snake uncurls his fists and opens his hands. He grabs Scorpion's claw gloves and holds on as tightly as he can.

Scorpion: Let… go!

Scorpion pulls his hands back as quickly as he can. But Snake's plan worked. He held on tightly enough, and the speed with which Scorpion withdrew his hands removed them from his claws.

Scorpion: Damn!

Snake knows Scorpion could easily get the claws back no matter where he threw them, but he has another idea. Snake slams the claw gloves into each other as hard as he can, and gets them stuck together, the metal twisted. Now, he throws the useless claw gloves behind him.

Snake unleashes a flurry of punches on Scorpion. Scorpion blocks, but it doesn't matter. With the metal gloves, Snake's punches are hard enough to injure Scorpion's unprotected hands. Soon, Scorpion's hands are too injured to block. Snake finally manages to attack Scorpion directly. After another flurry of punches, Scorpion is down.

Scorpion: I… can't believe it….

Snake: Now you see why I fight for the side I chose. No matter what the odds are, enough determination and skill will let you win.

Scorpion: Don't lecture me. I didn't believe anything I said.

Snake: What?

Scorpion: I'm just like you. I was going to fight both Liquid and the Patriots. And you. I have no intention of being a servant to anyone, I want power. I've never been loyal to any group in my life. Once Neo Foxhound defeated the Patriots, I was planning on killing Liquid and taking over. But now I see that wouldn't have worked. Even with all my training and the chemicals that gave me super human reflexes, I couldn't even defeat you. I'd rather die then serve anyone. But if I can't win, I want you to. You're the one closest to me, fighting against two huge forces because you don't want to join either. Take this:

Scorpion takes out his card key, and throws it to Snake.

Scorpion: The north end of this building is separate from the rest, there is a wall with no doors between them. The only way into the area you're looking for is to go outside and enter from there. This card key will get you out and in.

Snake takes the card.

Scorpion: Now, don't kill me just yet. I know virtually everything about Neo Foxhound's plan. It's much deeper then you think. Liquid's true purpose is/

Scorpion starts shaking violently. Snake has seen this before.

Scorpion: Damn it! They… knew all along! I can't believe I… fell for it…

Scorpion starts shaking. He collapses, dead.

Snake: Foxdie.

Snake activates his codec.

Snake: Did you see that?

Campell: Yes…

Snake: Foxdie. Scorpion was killed by foxdie. And Liquid seems to be controlling it!

Campell: I hoped we had seen the last of that in Shadow Moses. The Patriots, Liquid, or both must have continued developing it. It wasn't like that before, they couldn't just activate it whenever they chose.

Snake: But we don't know that. The Patriot's plans are so complex and tightly controlled, what if we just thought….

Campell: That's also a possibility. But either way, we can't do anything about it right now. It's probably best just to continue through the base, and try to get information directly from Liquid. You've got the card key?

Snake: Yes. Okay, I'll make my way to the north end of the base.

The transmission ends. Snake takes the card and unlocks the locker containing his equipment. Snake leaves the room and once again retraces his steps, moving north. But along the way, he hears noises coming from a room that had a high security lock. Snake is now able to enter it. As quietly as he can, he enters. What he sees makes him gasp.

Snake: Metal Gear….

A gigantic Metal Gear is in the room. Steely grey, at least 40 feet tall, with a rail gun making up one arm, and a huge laser cannon making up the other. Rockets attached to both legs, and a window in the head that looks like a visor. But none of those weapons are what make Metal Gears so dangerous. The Metal Gear Snake is facing has a large slot on top of its head, which is undoubtedly the missile slot. Metal Gears can fire nuclear missiles at any time, from anywhere, and they specialize in a recent kind that can't be intercepted. In the wrong hands, a Metal Gear could destroy the world.

Snake is too transfixed by the Metal Gear to immediately notice that he isn't alone in the room.

Vamp: Beautiful, isn't it? Much stronger than Rex or Ray. With this, I can avenge Dead Cell, and make the whole world pay for the hell we were put through.

Snake: I'm not letting a psycho like you have control of this.

Vamp: It is too late…

Snake looks past the Metal Gear, and notices that the wall opposite him has a gigantic hangar like door. It leads to the outside, where a large carrier plane is waiting. Vamp is about to leave with the Metal Gear.

Snake pulls out his socom and shoots at Vamp, but Vamp spins, avoiding the shots. He charges at Snake and punches him, knocking him back. Then Vamp uses his amazing speed to run up the Metal Gear. He reaches the top and goes through an entrance, arriving in the cockpit. Snake takes out his nikita and shoots, but nikita missiles aren't meant for hitting elevated targets. All Snake hits is the Metal Gear's leg, and the explosion does nothing. Vamp raises the rail gun and fires a spray of bullets at Snake. Snake has to roll behind the entrance to the room to dodge them.

Snake: Damn it! I can't let him get away!

But Vamp has already turned the Metal Gear around and is walking it towards the carrier. Snake runs towards it. The Metal Gear is on the entry pad. Snake decides his only chance is to get on the plane, although he has no idea how he can destroy the Metal Gear. But Vamp sees him. The Metal Gear moves one of its legs forward, then swings it back.

Snake: UGH…

The leg hit Snake, completely knocking the wind out of him and sending him back dozens of yards. Snake lands on soft snow, but he can't stay conscious. The last thing he sees before passing out is the port closing and the plane taking off. Vamp has escaped with the Metal Gear.

: Snake? Snake!

Snake comes to.

Raiden: You're alive. I saw the Metal Gear hit you, I thought you might be gone.

Snake: Vamp, did he get away?

Raiden: Yes. I entered the room just as the Metal Gear hit you. I didn't have any weapons strong enough to damage the Metal Gear or plane, and it had taken off before I reach it.

Snake: Damn! Vamp has a Metal Gear, and he could be anywhere!

Raiden: Don't worry, he can't use it yet.

Snake: What?

Raiden: I heard Liquid talking. The Metal Gear is linked to this base, unless he activates its nuke function from here, the Metal Gear can't fire anything nuclear.

Snake: Why would he do that?

Raiden: Probably so he could still have some control over Vamp.

Snake: Then I'll have to destroy the computer that is controlling the Metal Gear. If I take out Liquid and the rest of Neo Foxhound, it won't get repaired.

Raiden: Good idea. I think I know how to do that. I've been sneaking around, gathering information, and I think I found a room with a mainframe vital to the functions on Liquid's computers that control the Metal Gear.

Snake: So I'll just destroy that.

Raiden: It won't be that easy though. The mainframe is the most heavily guarded area of the base. I can't see any way to enter it, there doesn't even seem to be a door anymore! However, there is a vent in the room…

Snake: The nikita launcher!

Raiden: Yep. Just find a vent and fire a nikita missile into it. Also, take this. It could come in handy.

Raiden hands Snake a mod for the nikita launcher that will let it fire like a stinger.

Snake: Okay, got it.

Raiden: I'll search for more information. I'll contact you if I find anything.

Snake and Raiden go back inside the building, and split up in the hall. Snake searches until he finds an empty room with a vent.

Snake fires a nikita missile into the vent. He focuses on the launcher, which has controls for the missile and a screen that shows the missile's point of view.

Snake: Okay, gotta look for a room with no door and a mainframe.

Snake steers through the vents, narrowly avoiding the walls and checking every dead end. At last, he finds a room with what he's looking for. Unfortunately, he has to waste his current missile destroying the vent. But Snake fires another missile and soon finds the room again.

Snake: Damn it!

Destroying the vent activated some security guns that are focusing on the nikita missile. The room is large, and Snake can't be sure he's destroyed the mainframe unless he directly hits it. Snake steers the missile around the room, making sharp turns to avoid the bullets spraying from the guns, gradually moving closer to the mainframe. Finally, Snake is close enough.

Although he can only see it on the screen, Snake finds the explosion very satisfying.

Snake: Metal Gear is disabled. Now, time to take out Liquid to make sure it never launches a nuke. But the Metal Gear is gone now… but Liquid could still be in the secret area, I'll go there anyway.

Snake leaves the room and makes his way north. He eventually reaches the area where he was before Scorpion contacted him. Snake's phone he got from Raiden rings.

Raiden: Snake, I found out something big.

Snake: What is it?

Raiden: Metal Gears! There are/

Raiden is cut off. It sounds like he was attacked.

Liquid: So nice to talk again, Brother.

Snake: What did you do to Raiden? What Metal Gears is he talking about?

Liquid: Let's just say, my plan is much bigger then what you've seen. I'm waiting in the area you can only reach from outside. If you make it past Kitsune, maybe I'll tell you what's going on/

Liquid has been attacked. Snake hears a struggle, then the sounds of someone running away.

Raiden: Snake, I managed to get away from Liquid and the Ninja. I have an idea to stop Liquid's plan, no time to explain, you have to take care of Liquid himself!

Snake: Got it.

Snake leaves the room and goes outside. He's standing in the freezing snow. The large man Snake shot earlier is waiting for him.

Man: I am Numb Kitsune. It is time for one of us to finally die.

Kitsune is unarmed, but his size still makes him appear very threatening. His skin is bluish white, and it camouflages him with the snow. Kitsune isn't wearing a jacket or even a shirt, but the cold doesn't seem to bother him at all. Despite his words, Snake notices Kitsune sounds different from the other Neo Foxhound members. His voice is more sad then threatening or angry. Snake can't help feeling almost sorry for him.

Snake: I'm in a hurry, you don't have to die if you don't force me to fight. Just let me get to the other door.

Kitsune: That is not an option.

Snake doesn't take his word, and runs north to another door. But it doesn't open.

Kitsune: Neither of us is getting back in until one of us is dead.

There is something like regret in Kitsune's voice.

Snake: Then I guess I don't have a choice.

Snake shoots at Kitsune. Kitsune makes no effort to dodge. The bullets hit him, but don't seem to effect him. He isn't bleeding at all.

Kitsune: I live up to my name. I am numb to all pain, both my body and my soul are coated in numbness, preventing both joy and pain.

Snake: Well let's just put that to the test…

Snake takes out his nikita and fires.

With surprising speed, Kitsune picks up an enormous heap of snow and throws it at the missile, causing it to explode in mid air.

Kitsune: Ironic, isn't it? So much more powerful, yet so much more sensitive then a bullet. Its strength causes its weakness.

Snake is trying to think of a strategy. However, he doesn't feel the pressure he felt during previous battles, he somehow can't help regarding Kitsune as docile.

Kitsune: I have often felt that way myself, forced to hold back so much because of my powers.

Snake tries a strategy from his fight with Wasp. He shoots a tranquilizer at Kitsune.

Kitsune: That will not work.

He takes the dart out of his skin and throws it to the ground.

Kitsune: The sedative will never reach me, it will freeze in my veins. That is why I do not bleed, my blood is frozen.

Snake: Why are you doing this? You don't seem like the type to join Neo Foxhound, the kind of person interested in power.

Kitsune: I have my reasons.

Kitsune finally goes on the offensive. He picks up another heap of snow. He crushes it between his hands, and holds the water between them. When he parts his hands, he is holding a sharp stick of ice.

Kitsune: As I said, everything that gets near my body will freeze.

Kitsune throws the ice. Snake dodges it. It crashes into the building, but amazingly it does not shatter.

Snake: Incredible…

Kitsune: Like me, my ice is cold enough to survive any impact.

Kitsune reaches into the snow, and takes out something he had hidden there. It is a sword shaped mold. Kitsune puts snow in it, and slams the hinged sides of the mold shut. He grips the mold very tightly. After a few seconds, he opens it. He has made an ice sword. He repeats the process. The unbreakable ice dagger made Snake take Kitsune's fighting ability much more seriously, and Snake is apprehensive about approaching him. Kitsune creates another ice sword, and picks up both.

Kitsune: The cold can transform anything. It can make life giving water into a fatal weapon.

Snake shoots another nikita missile. Kitsune thrusts one of his swords forward. It detonates the missile far away enough for the explosion not to hit Kitsune, and the sword remains intact.

Kitsune: There is no point in delaying this any longer.

Kitsune lunges at Snake. He is surprisingly fast. Snake knows he can't let the sword touch him. Snake can't fight hand to hand with the range advantage the swords give Kitsune, and he doubts any physical attacks could hurt him anyway, so Snake has to run. But it is hard to in the knee high snow.

Kitsune: Stay still, I prefer to make my killings quick.

Snake: Sorry. Sad persona or not, I can't let you keep me from stopping Liquid!

Snake lunges at Kitsune, but he isn't fast enough. Kitsune slashes him, sending Snake flying back. Snake is severely injured, but he has an idea. Using the snow, he stops the bleeding and heals his wound.

Kitsune: So you have learned to use the cold as well. But it isn't enough.

Kitsune comes running towards Snake. Snake has an idea. He pulls out his nikita and shoots it. The missile misses Kitsune and goes flying by him.

Snake: Don't get any closer!

Snake is threatening Kitsune with the nikita, but that isn't his true intent.

Kitsune: It is futile. My swords will shield me from the blast.

Kitsune advances. Snake is still holding the launcher. Kitsune is almost in striking distance…

There is an explosion. Kitsune drops his swords and falls forward.

Snake: You shouldn't have fallen for my distraction.

Snake had not intended to shoot another nikita missile. He was holding the launcher so he could steer the other one, which he had intentionally missed Kitsune with. Snake had turned it around, and landed a direct hit on Kitsune's back.

Kitsune: It… has been so long… warmth…

Kitsune has finally been wounded. There is a large injury where the nikita missile hit his back.

Snake picks up the ice swords and throws them out of Kitsune's reach, just to be safe.

Kitsune: That missile, it thawed the numbing chemical, made my blood run again. I can feel warmth, and… pain. You broke through my numbness, ended the cold. I haven't felt anything in so long…

Snake: Tell me. What were the reasons you had for fighting for Neo Foxhound?

Kitsune: A distraction. A distraction from the pain.

Kitsune is shivering. He is feeling how cold the snow is.

Kitsune: I was a mercenary. I worked for the Patriots. My specialty was extremely dangerous missions. I could fight through the pain. I thought I was invinceable.

Kitsune is forcing himself to stand up.

Kitsune: I went on many missions. But I would never hurt innocent people. The Patriots… lost patience with me. There was a very important mission I refused to go on, because there were too many innocents at risk. Big Shell…

Snake remembers the hostages Dead cell had taken, that the Patriots had gambled with for their experiment.

Kitsune: They threatened me, but I wasn't afraid. I didn't think they had any chance of killing me. I was right… physically. But I had a family…

Kitsune's voice becomes shaky and trails off. Snake doesn't have to ask what happened.

Kitsune: After they took my family, I couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to be alive. But then… Liquid came. He offered me a way to numb my pain, if I would help him fight the Patriots.

Snake: Doesn't sound like you'd need a lot of convincing.

Kitsune: But I did. Revenge had long since left my mind, that wouldn't bring my family back. I wanted to be numb. When I couldn't feel anything physically, I could make myself numb emotionally. I fled from the pain, not letting myself feel bad or good things.

Kitsune is shivering more rapidly. The cold will freeze him soon.

Kitsune: I was an empty shell, I practically had no will of my own. But it was what I wanted, or what I thought I wanted.

Snake: You can't just turn off your emotions. You have to face them.

But as Snake says this, he knows he is being a hypocrite. Kitsune seems to realize this to, and gives a small laugh.

Kitsune: But, now, I'm glad to have felt the warmth one last time. Maybe it is better, to feel, something…

Kitsune sheds a single tear. It freezes in the air, and lands, completely solid, in the snow.

Kitsune falls over. He isn't breathing anymore. The cold he hid behind, has claimed him.

Snake sits down in the snow and rests for a few minutes. He can't even feel the cold. But inside, some long banished feelings are coming closer to consciousness then they have in years.

Snake: No time for this now. I have to stop Liquid!

And Snake gets up and walks away from Kitsune as he does from all his battles, feeling as though they never even happened. Snake now feels completely normal, as he trudges through the snow, to finally stop Liquid.

Snake trudges through the snow until he reaches the door. The phone Raiden gave him rings.

Raiden: Snake?

Snake: What?

Raiden: Have you made it to Liquid?

Snake: Yes. I'm about to enter the room from the outside. Where are you?

Raiden: You must not have seen me during your fight with Kitsune. I had to go back through the outside entrance to escape from Liquid. The guards were waiting for me, I just managed to lose them.

Snake: What did you see in the room where Liquid was?

Raiden: Nothing that a warning will help with.

Snake: What/

Raiden: I don't have much time, I'll get there as soon as I can, I just wanted to make sure you were going to reach Liquid. Hurry!

Raiden hangs up.

Snake: What the hell…

But there is no time to think about the conversation. Snake's key card opens the door, and Snake enters a large room.

Snake: No! How did you…

There are hundreds of Metal Gears in the room, all of them the new model that Vamp had taken.

Liquid: Glad you finally got here, Brother.

Liquid and the Ninja are in the room, waiting for Snake.

Snake: Why? Why did you…

Liquid: It may seem a bit excessive, but only because you seem to have underestimated my plan. Did you think I would simply repeat the failed plan from Shadow Moses?

Snake recovers from the shock of seeing so many Metal Gears.

Snake: What exactly are you planning to do with all of these?

Liquid: Give them away, of course!

Snake: ………

Liquid: You heard me mention Outer Heaven, didn't you? Well Outer Heaven won't be confined to this base. The WHOLE WORLD will become it! Think of it! Every country with their own Metal Gear, able to strike anywhere on the planet!

Snake: They'll blow up the world!

Liquid: Chunks of it, possibly. Especially since I gave Metal Gears to people I thought would make... interesting use of them, like Vamp. But some places are bound to survive. And those who do won't take soldiers like us for granted!

Snake: You'd sacrifice millions, maybe billions, of innocent lives just for recognition?

Liquid: The "innocents" don't deserve safety! You must realize it Brother, you go on mission after mission, risking your life countless times, and your reward is to have the people you risked your life to save turn on you. The Patriots use us as pawns, but it is they who are powerless! Once the world is free of its artificial "peace", it will need and appreciate us again!

Snake: You can't blame people for being fooled by the Patriots.

Liquid: Yes I can! If they weren't so ready to turn on us, weren't predisposed to view us as evil, then the Patriots couldn't control them so easily!

Snake: I'd say they were right to be ready to turn on you, if you were ready to do something like this.

Liquid: SILENCE! You are too weak to demand what is yours, to demand justice!

Snake: You're not doing this for justice! You're doing it because you love violence and war and fighting, and you want the world to be consumed by it!

Liquid: And you can stand there and say you don't?

Snake is silent for a moment.

Liquid: See, you're the same as us, you just won't admit it.

But Snake is no longer stunned.

Snake: I don't love fighting. Maybe once I did, but not anymore.

Liquid: Then why do you continue to take mission after blood soaked mission?

Snake: I have my reasons.

Liquid: Pathetic. Able to so easily trick yourself by making up an excuse you can't even name.

Snake has had enough. He takes out his socom.

Liquid: Not so fast. I have a few more things I'd like to discuss before we have our battle.

Snake: I don't need to hear anymore of your ranting.

Liquid: Aren't you at all curious?

Snake: About what?

Liquid: You saw me die from Foxdie. You saw my corpse. You saw me attached to Ocelot. And yet here I am, standing before you in my restored body.

Snake had been too busy focusing on the mission to think much about how Liquid had been revived, but now that it has been pushed to the front of his mind, Snake is indeed very interested in it.

Liquid: And there is even more. How did I come to possess Ocelot in the first place? Surely you weren't superstitious enough to think it was magic or a curse?

Snake remains silent. He has almost forgotten about the fight.

Liquid: The answer… is Foxlife.

Snake: Fox i life /i ?

Liquid: Yes. The opposite of Foxdie, and quite a bit more groundbreaking. Foxlife can target the DNA of a person like Foxdie, but instead of killing them, it can revive them, even if they were dead! Anyone carrying Foxlife in their DNA is essentially immortal! Even after I died from Foxdie, the Foxlife remained dormant in me, and when my arm was transplanted onto Ocelot's body, I was revived, able to take control of Ocelot and access his thoughts. Once I had used him to get what I needed from the Patriots, I had my arm re-attached to my body and was fully revived.

Snake: Why would the Patriots inject you with Foxlife?

Liquid: Who knows, probably some insane, convoluted experiment. But it doesn't matter, I'll destroy them before they can do whatever they were planning.

Snake: No you won't.

Snake is pointing his socom at Liquid again.

Snake: If I have to destroy every trace of you, I will. You're no better, maybe even worse then the Patriots.

But Snake is hit by a heavy blow in the back of his head. Snake falls over unconscious. The Ninja snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

Snake comes to. His weapons are gone.

Liquid: Shouldn't have gotten so caught up in my story, Brother.

Snake: I don't need weapons, I'll destroy you with my bare hands.

Liquid: Patience, patience. We will fight soon enough.

The Ninja is pointing his sword at Snake's throat. Snake can't attack Liquid yet.

Liquid: I really would like for you to admit to your true nature before you die.

Snake: I told you, I'm not a bitter psycho like you.

Liquid: Stop lying! Your arrogance is extremely aggravating! Thinking that you're the "good" one, the "good" snake. We're exactly the same, and you know it! Right down to our DNA!

Snake: I've told you before, I don't give a damn about my DNA. I don't have to want the world to be a war zone just because of my genes.

Liquid: You are only fooling yourself, if that.

Snake: You're the one fooling yourself. You have to make yourself believe that the world deserves what you want to unleash upon it, because that's the only way you can justify your bloodlust, your obsession with combat.

Liquid: The world turned its back on people like us, like our father. We should have been heroes, but instead we're branded villains, because people don't like to think about what we have to do!

Snake: It's not because of what we have to do, it's what people like you want to do. Your ridiculous hypocrisy, wanting to destroy civilization because you don't think we get enough credit for defending it.

Liquid: SILENCE! Fine, go to your grave with your delusions of virtue. Our fight will start soon, but we won't be the only ones in it.

The Ninja jumps away from Snake, landing by Liquid.

Liquid: Someone else will be joining us for our final battle, the final battle for him to.

The Ninja takes off his helmet.

Snake: SOLIDUS!

Solidus: Hello, Brother.

Liquid: Solidus also had Foxlife in his body. As Ocelot I recovered his body after his fight with Raiden, and revived him.

Solidus: We share a common enemy, all of us, the Patriots. But only one of us can take them down.

Liquid: Solidus and I worked together to get the Metal Gears ready and lure you here, but only one of us will walk away alive.

Snake: Fine by me. Taking out both of you will save me time.

Solidus: Then it is time.

Liquid: The sons of Big Boss will have their final battle!

Solidus: This will be a fair fight, no swords or armor.

Solidus throws aside his sword and takes off the ninja armor.

Liquid, who was standing by Solidus, backs away. The Snakes are now roughly the same distance from each other.

Snake charges at Solidus.

Solidus: This is the first time we've fought, isn't it, Brother?

Solidus dodges Snake's punch and retaliates. Snake also dodges.

Snake: You must have gotten soft, playing the role of the Patriot's prize piece. Raiden was able to defeat you on his first mission.

Snake's taunt provokes Solidus. He becomes more aggressive.

Solidus: At least I wasn't the Patriot's pawn. I was actually doing something to fight them, unlike you, eager to run whatever maze they wanted you to.

Snake can't think of a response, and turns to go after Liquid.

Liquid: He's right, you know. You just go along with whatever the Patriots want you to, with nothing but some vague, unsubstantiated plan to justify your actions. You gain nothing from trying to fight both sides!

Snake is keeping his eye on Solidus while he dodges Liquid's attacks. Solidus is coming up behind Snake. Snake waits until he's trapped between them, then ducks and rolls out of the way.

Solidus and Liquid hit each other, both of them caught by surprise.

Snake: I think I made my point.

Snake charges at Solidus and goes back on the offensive.

Snake: Whatever happened to wanting to "free" the people? I'm in this fight because I have to be, but you were willing to risk your "noble" goals for a petty grudge match.

Solidus is the one stunned this time. Snake takes advantage of this and becomes more aggressive.

Solidus: The people will only get freedom when I do. I'd rather they stay enslaved then for me to have to remain trapped by my past.

Snake: So much for your heroic ambition.

Solidus' fight returns to him.

Solidus: I don't have to answer to you, you had a chance at freedom, but gave it up. If you hadn't wanted to play the hero so badly at Shadow Moses, the Patriots wouldn't be after you.

Snake: They would have killed me if I refused, some chance for freedom.

Solidus: But you didn't know that at the time.

Snake: I'm not petty enough to let Metal Gear ruin the world just because the Patriots don't want it to.

Solidus: You chose safety over freedom. Instead of using Metal Gears to fight the Patriots, you tried to destroy them. You were too soft to risk it.

Snake: I wasn't at risk, millions of innocents were.

Solidus: Like I said, soft. You can't achieve your end if you obsess over the means.

Snake lands a strong punch on Solidus' face. Solidus is thrown backwards onto the floor.

Solidus: Get as angry about it as you want, but the fact is, you're/

But Solidus never finishes his sentence. Out of nowhere, something huge slams into him from above.

Snake: LIQUID!

Liquid has abandoned the melee, and is piloting a Metal Gear. The Metal Gear just stomped on Solidus.

Snake: You bastard, this was supposed to be hand to hand!

Snake can't help but feel sorry for Solidus.

Liquid: Did you really think I'd sacrifice Outer Heaven for "honor"? You yourself mocked Solidus for putting honor above his goal.

The Metal Gear's foot lifts. Solidus is mortally wounded, but just barely alive.

Solidus: Liquid… why…

Liquid: It's your own fault, being stupid enough to trust your enemy because of your honor code.

Solidus: Brother… Solid… can you really free them?

Snake: I honestly don't know, but I will try until my death.

Solidus: Good enough… I want you to win, kill that traitor.

With his last ounce of strength, Solidus takes out a card key and throws it towards Snake.

Solidus: Kill… Liquid.

Solidus closes his eyes. He is dead.

Although minutes ago he was locked in combat with him, Snake feels anger over the death of his brother.

Snake: LIQUID!

Snake runs for the locker with his equipment. He dodges the missiles from Liquid's Metal Gear. He reaches the locker and opens it. He takes out his nikita launcher with the stinger mod.

Snake: If I have to incinerate every bit of you, I WILL finish you this time!

Snake shoots a missile at the Metal Gear's head.

Liquid: Did you really think I'd build another Metal Gear you could simply shoot?

Snake: It doesn't matter, I'll find a way!

Snake fires more missiles at Liquid, while dodging the lasers and rail gun.

Liquid: Outer Heaven will be formed in a few short weeks, and only the strongest, greatest of the Snake brothers will be alive to see it!

Snake: You weren't the greatest one last time we fought.

Liquid: Simple misinformation. Guess what I extracted from Ocelot? Turns out there was a little mix up, b I /b have the dominant genes!

But Snake feels differently, the revelation doesn't upset him at all.

Snake: I've told you enough times, I don't give a damn about what my genes say!

Snake charges towards Liquid, running between the bullets, lasers, and missiles.

Liquid: Go ahead and say that if it makes you feel better, like your non-existent "reason", but it won't stop me from killing you!

The closer Snake gets, the harder it is to dodge the Metal Gear's attacks. But he keeps running, he has a plan.

Liquid: Run all you want, this Metal Gear is my masterpiece!

But Snake has reached the space under the Metal Gear. The attacks can't hit him. Knowing he doesn't have much time, Snake runs behind the Metal Gear and quickly turns around.

Snake: Let's see how your "masterpiece" handles not being able to move!

Snake fires at the joints connecting the Metal Gear's legs. Although the metal forming the main body parts is too strong for a stinger missile to destroy, the material connecting the joints isn't. Snake blows up both. The Metal Gear wobbles for a few seconds, then crashes to the ground. It is still intact, but it can't move or turn around.

Liquid: NO!

Snake climbs the Metal Gear's head. He sees the missile launcher, and blows it up with a stinger missile. The laser and rail gun are now useless.

Snake: It's over, Liquid.

Snake drops down through the entrance on the Metal Gear's head.

Liquid: No it isn't! I still have an army of Metal Gears, all I have to do is kill you!

Liquid grabs a machine gun he had stored in the cockpit. But Snake is too fast, he grabs the gun slams it into the wall breaking it.

Liquid: It's not over yet!

Liquid pushes a button on the Metal Gear's control panel. The visor lifts, creating an alternate exit.

Liquid jumps out the Metal Gear and runs for another one.

Snake: Get back here!

Snake is so consumed by the fight that he doesn't even think to shoot. He chases Liquid and catches up with him.

Snake: Time to destroy Outer Heaven once and for all!

Snake punches Liquid as hard as he can. Liquid knows he can't run, so he fights.

Liquid: You will never win, Brother.

Despite all he went through, Liquid seems to have more energy then ever.

Liquid: The world WILL respect soldiers like us, like our father, and you will not prevent it!

Snake's logic comes back to him.

Snake: Remember what you said to Solidus? About putting honor over his goal?

A look of terrified realization comes over Liquid's face.

Snake: I won't make that mistake.

Snake pulls out his missile launcher and fires.

Liquid: BROTHER…

Liquid was hit directly.

Snake: And now, to end Big Boss' legacy once and for all.

Snake shoots another blast at Liquid. And another. And again and again, until nothing remains.

Snake: It's over. It's finally over.

The battle of the Snakes has ended, and Solid Snake is triumphant.

Snake: Finally. It's over.

Snake takes a few moments to savor his victory.

Snake: Now to work on a way out of here…

With the plane he flew on the way crashed, Snake needs to find another way to get out of Antarctica.

Snake: Maybe Raiden has an idea.

Snake takes out the phone and calls Raiden.

Raiden: Snake?

Snake: I did it. Liquid and Solidus, who the Ninja turned out to be, are dead.

Raiden: Good job Snake.

Snake: Are there any planes around here?

Raiden: There must be, the guards have to get home somehow. Hang on, I'm almost to where you are. We'll think of something when I get there.

Raiden hangs up. Snake waits for him, but his codec rings.

Otacon: Snake?

Snake: What?

Otacon: It's about Raiden.

Snake: What is it?

Otacon: I just couldn't shake the feeling that him being here didn't make sense. And he seemed to be acting differently.

Snake: Well, it doesn't matter now. Neo Foxhound is gone, the mission is over.

Otacon: It's not that simple. You see, I was trying to find out how Raiden could have known about this mission and gotten there. I was going to check with Rose, and… I talked to the real Raiden. He's at his home in New York, and didn't know anything about this mission.

Snake: What?

The door opens. Raiden has entered.

Snake turns around and pulls out his gun.

Snake: Freeze!

Raiden: Snake? What the hell are you doing?

Snake: I don't know who you are, but I know you're not Raiden.

Raiden:…

But to Snake's surprise, Raiden starts to laugh.

Raiden: Really, I'm amazed it took you this long to figure it out! For someone who's been on so many missions and betrayed so often, you'd think eventually you'd stop being so naively trusting.

Snake: Who are you?

Raiden starts casually walking away.

Snake: Don't move!

Raiden: Go ahead, shoot.

Snake shoots at the imposter Raiden. He had a clear shot, but the bullet zoomed to the side.

Snake: What the…

Raiden: These magnetic shields really are handy, aren't they?

Snake: That thing Fortune had… Are you with the Patriots?

Raiden: Of course.

Snake: Who are you?

Raiden: We've met before. I'd have thought you could figure it out. Foxdie should bring back memories.

Snake:... Octopus?

Raiden: That's right! b Decoy Octopus/b

Snake: But I saw you die!... Foxlife…

Octopus: You finally put it together. Yes, I was another spy for the Patriots at Shadow Moses. I faked my death with Foxdie so that no one would get suspicious, and finally, the Patriots gave me another mission.

Snake: What do you want?

Octopus: I was just here to help move things along. Make sure everything went the way the Patriots wanted.

Snake: So the whole time…

Octopus: That fool Liquid honestly thought he could outsmart and challenge the Patriots. That he could manipulate them, when all along they were manipulating him.

Snake: Why did set this up?

Otcopus: No need to bore you with the details. Collecting data for various purposes, nothing that concerns you.

Snake: You're wrong. Now that Liquid and Solidus are gone, the Patriots are my target.

Octopus: Are you really foolish enough to think you can challenge them? It is only though their mercy that you have survived as long as you have.

Snake: I'll try, whether I can succeed or not.

Octopus: Idiocy.

Snake charges at him. The magnetic shield won't stop melee attacks.

Octopus: Please.

Octopus easily dodges. He pulls out a gun.

Octopus: As long as I hold the gun outside the field, I can shoot, and you can't.

Snake: Damn!

Octopus: And besides, I have no desire to fight you right now.

Snake: Then what do you want?

Octopus: There's still a little bit left in this experiment.

Octopus takes out a remote. He presses a button. In the corner of the room, the floor slides away, revealing a passage.

Octopus: I think there's something down there you'll find interesting.

Snake: I'm through with your games!

Octopus: Are you? Did you really think we'd tell Liquid the location of the real console that enables the Metal Gears to fire nuclear missiles?

Snake: No!

Octopus: That's right. All the Metal Gears are still functional. If you want to stop them, you'll have to go down there.

Snake is trapped.

Octopus: I really should get the soldiers out of here. Have fun, Snake.

Octopus leaves. Snake tries to chase after him, but the door is sealed with an encryption stronger then the previous one.

Snake: I guess I have no choice.

Snake goes down the passage way. He finds himself in a long underground hall.

Snake: Just when I thought things were over…

For quite awhile, Snake walks down seemingly endless hall. There are no rooms that he can see.

Finally, Snake see an end to the hallway.

Snake: Finally.

Snake approaches the room. And as he does, a chill goes down his spine. He hears it, an all to familiar sound of guns being twirled.

Ocelot: This time, we're really going to finish it.

Snake: You're still alive?

Ocelot: Foxlife. Octopus took my body, grafted on a replacement arm, and revived me.

Snake: So this whole time you knew what was going on.

Ocelot: Yes. Liquid thought he was so smart, possessing me and learning the Patriot's secrets. But all he found out, all he could do, was what I wanted him to. He really was a fool, thinking that I would choose his arm to replace the one Fox sliced off.

Snake: How long have you had this planned?

Ocelot: Longer then you can know. Well before Shadow Moses. But the Snake legacy is about to end, you've all served your purpose.

Snake: No it won't. My fight against the Patriots is only beginning.

Ocelot: Idiot! Haven't you learned anything from the fate of your brothers? The Patriot's can not be defeated, you never had a chance. They control everything!

Snake: They don't control me.

Snake takes out his socom and fires.

Ocelot: I've been waiting a long time for this. Ever since our little spar in Shadow Moses, I've wanted to really fight you.

Ocelot dodges Snake's bullets and fires his revolvers. Bullets are ricocheting everywhere, but Snake is dodging and firing.

Snake: What makes you think you're so much better then us? Raiden told me about the little pep talk the Patriots gave him when he fought Solidus, you didn't know their plan either!

Ocelot: I am in their most elite circle of warriors, I know everything about them!

But Snake knows Ocelot is lying.

Snake: Whatever their master plan is, I'll stop them. As long as I'm breathing, I'll fight against the Patriots, and I'm going to start by finally getting rid of you!

Filled with more adrenaline then he was even during the fight with Liquid, Snake dodges Ocelot's shots almost easily.

Ocelot: You may be a skilled warrior, but you're an idealistic fool, I knew that as well from our encounter in Shadow Moses!

Snake: You're the fool. Devoting your life to running around doing errands you don't even understand for the Patriots!

Ocelot: I understand all I need to! The Patriots are the true source of power in this world, that was clear ever since the Cold War!

Snake: They're only powerful because pawns like you are too simple minded to question them!

Snake is firing and dodging shots, but he can't hit Ocelot. They are too evenly matched, Snake knows that the winner of the battle will come down to psychological factors.

Snake: That's what you are, a pawn! The Patriots are power hungry hypocrites. I know what they're trying to do, and it won't work. They won't destroy people's ability to think for themselves, because they're short sighted fools. Humanity in general isn't weak, people like you, the ones who serve them, are! They say they want to protect people from themselves, but they are the problem, not people!

Snake was hoping to anger Ocelot and distract him from the fight, but to Snake's dismay, Ocelot seems calmer after Snake's barrage of insults.

Ocelot: You fool. Do you think I care about whether weaklings are "protected"? You're right, our goal isn't to protect them. Their safety and thoughts are meaningless, they don't deserve protection.

Snake is unnerved by Ocelot's response. He is thinking. Thinking about all his past missions. He can hear Liquid saying the world should be a war zone, the Patriots' complete disregard for individual people, all the Metal Gears, and why Snake fought all of them.

Snake: I've found it.

Snake runs towards Ocelot, dodging as best he can. Some bullets hit him, but not in vital areas, and Snake can't even feel them.

Snake reaches Ocelot. With all his strength, Snake punches Ocelot as hard as he can in the face. Ocelot is sent flying. The guns slip from his hands.

Snake: I know my reason, my reason for fighting. My reason is protecting people, protecting them so they won't end up like me.

Snake fires at Ocelot. Ocelot is down.

Snake: The Patriots took away my freedom, my childhood, my feelings. Before I was even born, they had planned my use as one of their pieces. They raised me to be a soldier, and nothing else. I was supposed to be like Liquid, obsessed with war and fighting. I never knew real happiness, sadness, love, or any emotion that didn't serve a purpose in battle.

Ocelot is trying to get up and fight, but he has been injured too severely.

Snake: They took away my humanity, leaving me as a shell that could only act in violence, only think in terms of fighting. Or they tried to, but they couldn't, because people aren't weak lumps of clay like they think. I may not be have been able to overcome what they did to me, but I at least kept my sense that what they had done to me, to everyone they used, was wrong.

Ocelot: I don't want to hear your whining.

Snake punches him again, sending him flying back again.

Snake: And they never took my reason. No matter how much they made me fight, I always held onto my reason.

Ocelot: And what pathetic motive is that?

Snake: To protect people from what happened to me. Whether it was by Foxhound, the Patriots, or anyone else, I've always fought so that other people wouldn't have to, so other people wouldn't end up like me.

Ocelot: See, you are no different from me, your brothers, or anyone else involved in this. Fighting is all you know, all you're good at.

Snake: There's one importance difference.

Snake points the stinger launcher at Ocelot.

Snake: I know it shouldn't be that way.

Snake fires the missile. Ocelot is blasted back.

Snake: And no matter what I have to do, I'll make sure others don't have to go through what I did.

But Ocelot gets up, apparently from Foxlife.

Ocelot: Do you think it's that simple? I wasn't bluffing, Patriots, take his life!

Snake and Ocelot stand there, waiting. But then…

Ocelot: No! Why…

Ocelot is shaking violently. Snake knows what is happening.

Ocelot: Damn them!

Snake: Looks like you weren't so important to them, after all.

Ocelot falls over, dead.

Snake: Finally, it's really over.

But before Snake can even turn around to walk away, he feels it.

Snake: Now?...

Snake is shaking uncontrollably, and he feels a sharp, strong pain in his chest. He remembers something someone once told him. He can hear her in his head.

Naomi: Everyone will die when their time comes, that's all I can tell you.

The Foxdie that was in Snake ever since Shadow Moses is finally taking effect. But Snake doesn't feel angry or frightened.

Snake: Maybe it is my time. I found my reason, and that's enough.

Snake falls over, but with a grace and acceptance that no other Foxdie victim had. Snake knows it is his time, and accepts it.

Solid Snake is dead.

Otacon: Snake? SNAAKKE?

Campell: No! This can't be happening!

At the Philanthropy base, Otacon and Campell are watching what happened through the nanos.

Otacon: He's gone…

Campell: The Foxdie finally took effect. But why now?

Otacon: It can't be a coincidence. Naomi said everyone dies when their time is right. It was Snake's time, he had finally defeated Liquid, Solidus, and Ocelot. He could die in peace.

Campell: You're right. He may be gone, but he accomplished his last mission.

It's a few days later. Campell, Otacon, Mei Ling, and Raiden are gathered together. It's the closest thing they can do to giving Snake a funeral.

Mei Ling: I can't believe he's gone.

Raiden: I remember when I first met him, that ridiculous Pliskin façade. But I was still amazed to meet a living legend, even though the Patriots kept insisting he was dead and evil.

Campell: I remember how frightened I was during Shadow Moses, Merryl's life being used to threaten me, how hopeless things seemed, but somehow Snake completed the mission and saved her.

Otacon: I never would have had the courage to fight the Patriots if I hadn't met him. I probably wouldn't have even made it through Shadow Moses sane.

Mei Ling: I remember how even at the start of a dangerous mission, he took time to joke around with me. His courage was amazing…

After more reminiscing, the issue of Philanthropy's future comes up.

Otacon: So where do we go from here? Most of the enemies we knew are gone, but the faceless Patriots are still left.

Mei Ling: We have to fight them. Snake died trying to protect people from people like them, we have to fulfill his wish.

Raiden: I agree. I talked it over with Rose, and I'm going to fight again. I'll take any mission I have to for Philanthropy, continue Snake's work.

Campell: But where do we start? Our leads are gone, and the ones we had before were intentionally leaked to us by the Patriots. Now that Snake's gone, I don't think we'll be lead to any more of their experiments.

Otacon: It doesn't matter. If I have to stay on the computer 24 hours a day looking for leads I will, until we find the Patriots.

Mei Ling: And I'll keep working on new technology until we have what we need to defeat them.

Raiden: And like I said, I'll go on any mission that has even the smallest chance of helping us.

Campell: And I'll put together strategies for any mission that could help. Snake won the battle, and now it's time for us to finish the war!

The scene changes. We hear a codec conversation.

Octopus: The evacuation is complete. Were you successful in delivering the sample?

Vamp: Yes. The Metal Gear is in the Patriot's hands, and the technology has been fully analyzed.

Octopus: Okay then. The data from the experiment is also compiled. Time to erase the evidence.

We see an overhead view of the building where Snake's mission took place. A blinding flash goes off, and everything is vaporized, leaving nothing but a mushroom cloud. The scene cuts back to the codec.

Octopus: The loaded Metal Gear was just set off. It and all the other ones are destroyed, and the bodies as vaporized, not even Foxlife can bring them back.

Vamp: That fool Ocelot, thinking he was indispensable. When he failed to defeat Snake, his fate was sealed.

Octopus: Well, the Snake saga is over. All the data on them has been collected. The Snake ends have met, the experiment has come full circle.

Vamp: What about the fourth one?

Octopus: We still haven't found his location. But that isn't our concern, the Patriots will track him down.

Vamp: How about the ones Snake was in contact with? Do you think they figured it out?

Octopus: No, I don't think so. They shouldn't have any idea that Foxdie and Foxlife are the same thing.

Vamp: Then it doesn't appear we have anything more to discuss right now. I'll let you make your report to the other one of us.

Vamp's codec screen fades. Octopus enters a new frequency.

Octopus: Checking in with my report on the final Snake chapter of the experiment,

b Naomi /b

The End

For now.


End file.
